This project is concerned with the isolation and characterization of cancer-related proteins which are excreted in the urine by patients with advanced cancer. For each purified protein, a specific radioimmunoassay (RIA) is developed. The usefulness of each new RIA in the diagnosis of neoplastic disease is then studied.